


The Lovemaking Scene

by hakosagiyakis



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Also Courier might be OOC af cause he's a hard guy to write about, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, An AU where Courier and Swindler survive the events of AD episode 12, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Look i suck at fanfic tags so plz don't judge me lmao, Mutual Pining, Porn, Porn with Feelings!?!??!, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and yes... this is one long af fanfic, friends to lovers?!??!, partners in crime to lovers!?!?!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakosagiyakis/pseuds/hakosagiyakis
Summary: Not me writing Hakosagi smut and publishing it on AO3.
Relationships: Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Lovemaking Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanna say that this fanfic is was quite a challenge to write due to Courier being a tough character to write about in a romantic or lewd scenario so I would like to apologize if he ends up being to OOC in this fanfic. I would also like to give the reminder that English isn't my first language so I would like to apologize if y'all encounter some grammatical errors in this work. It's been quite a L O N G while since I've posted a fanfic on the internet so I hope that you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> Fun fact: My reason for that title is because I lowkey got inspired by the way that Kodaka titled the AD episodes after movies so I just decided to be an uncreative dumbass and call it "The Lovemaking Scene". I also suck at making titles so excuse my cringy title for this long longgggggg fanfic.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my dear friend @hackersb0t for helping me proofread this fanfic! Thanks for the help fam!!!

The short-haired young lady couldn’t believe it. It has already been two weeks ever since she managed to fulfill her mission to save Brother and Sister from the sinister hands of Boss, the executioners, and the corrupt government of Kanto. She also couldn’t believe that she and Courier made it out alive in one piece, especially when she had the thought of it not happening cause of the extreme injuries that they received from the explosion that happened at the Shinkansen. Due to that happening, Swindler ended up breaking her left foot meanwhile Courier broke his left arm.

Talking about them surviving their mission, the aftermath of it involved them taking a break from their criminal activities. At first, Courier was hesitant about doing that, but Swindler was able to persuade him to do it. Well, it’s not like he had a choice either way especially after the deal that he made with her to let her live in his safehouse meanwhile she tries to find a way to get her currently troubled life back to normal. The issue wasn’t because of the citizens, since they managed to redeem themselves to them, it was the fact that she had to sacrifice her own backpack in the mission which caused her to lose everything she had in it, including her own money. Luckily, their injuries managed to get completely healed during those two weeks that they had as a break for them but it can be said that a lot of tension happened during that week… sexual tension if it had to be specified.

Since they had to help each other throughout these two weeks, they managed to see each other’s vulnerable sides. From seeing each other’s bodies in every way, shape, or form to seeing how bothered they were from the physical pain that they were having because of their broken bones to the deep conversations that they had on a daily basis due to them being stuck in the safehouse by themselves. The pair was able to get to know each other to their fullest, which made their romantic yet lustful feelings towards one another get stronger than how it was before their mission ended.

Both Courier and Swindler were in love with each other. Were they aware of each other’s feelings? No, but it was simply because of what was going on in their surroundings during the moments where they were keeping an eye on the kids. But what happens now? The mission is over and there’s nothing in the way to distract them from having their time to have some type of interaction with each other. Basically, if they had the shot to let something happen between them, this was the time for them to do it.

Since their broken limbs were healed, the pair of close friends were sitting together on the bench that was in the house’s main room that was behind the area where Courier would usually park his iconic bike, which miraculously survived the mission. They were drinking some nice cups of tea that were brewed by the stoic young man while the room was filled with the scent that submerged from their drinks and not to mention the fact that both of the akudamas were silent at the moment. But that quietness was going to break soon.

“So… How’s your arm?” Swindler asked, breaking the ice and wanting to start a conversation with her lovely comrade.

“Well, if you have a pair of eyes, you can see that it’s been fully healed already.” Courier replied in his usual stoic tone while his purple eyes stared towards her left leg which was formerly broken. “How’s your leg?”

“It’s doing way better than how it was before. I can finally do some activity with it like walking, running and stuff.” A small smile appeared on the girl’s face, feeling relieved that she didn’t have to be a big bother to him now.

“Well, that’s good to hear. I guess that we could start going back to living our usual lives now. It has been a long while since I’ve been on a normal delivery mission so it would be nice to not go through a life-threatening one.” The male spoke out, causing his female companion to realize what he meant, and she knew that it would be a bad idea for him to go back to his usual nightly routine now.

“Yeah, how about you don’t do that yet?” Swindler suggested, knowing damn well that the biker boy wouldn’t be into that idea.

“Why not?” He responded as one of his brows raised up, being surprised by the girl’s words. “It’s about time I started going back to work.”

Man, ain’t this guy such a workaholic… one who even forgets about his own needs…

“But what about your arm? It just got healed, wouldn’t you think that it would be a great idea to have a few days off so you can let it rest for a bit more? It may be healed now but it can still need one…” And of course, her words started to bother him for a bit.

“I can still use my other arm though.” He said, referring to his metal hand in which annoyed the hell out of Swindler. 

“Is that so?” The young akudama got up from the bench and walked towards her partner to stand in front of him. “Then how about you prove it to me? Prove to me that your arm is fully healed right now.

God, did the tension in the room start to grow and it wasn’t even an angry one, it was a lustful one.

“Okay then…” Courier stood up, grabbed Swindler’s wrists, and pinned her against the wall, making the space between them start to disappear bit by bit. “If you want me to prove it to you…” He put the girl’s wrists on top of her head, keeping his hands on them for the sake of not letting her escape from his somehow gentle grip. "Then I’ll prove it to you, shithead.”

And boy did the tension grow even more once the messenger cornered his partner in crime against the main room's wall. Obviously, this was driving both Courier and Swindler crazy. They were already sexually tense from the stuff that happened in the last few weeks and now they’re in a risky situation where both of them have a chance to kill their frustrations towards each other?!??!

Could this be fate? Could this be a sign from the universe telling them to stop mutually pinning over each other, get a grip, and make something between them happen for once? Who knows… but they were both surely enjoying this.

Out of nowhere, the male akudama’s forehead was resting against his counterpart’s which slowly made the pair of partners in crime lean towards each other before crashing their own lips into each other's, causing them to have one unexpected yet passionate kiss.

It might’ve looked like a simple kiss but for them, it just felt special like something that they were waiting for to happen a long time ago. It just felt like pure bliss for them. Due to this, Courier’s hands started to let go of Swindler’s wrists and snaked their way towards her waist meanwhile the female’s hands cupped the sides of his cheeks. But as everyone knows, nothing lasts forever, so Courier broke the kiss before letting his purple eyes look upon Swindler’s widened fuchsia ones.

“Are you sure that you want to do this? You shouldn’t be doing anything that you’ll regret about later…” He mumbled in a soft tone that was filled with his usual stoic one. And knowing what she wanted to do about this, Swindler leaned herself closer to him but not close enough for them to kiss.

“Trust me, I’m not feeling regretful about this. I want this Courier, I really do. So shut up and kiss me, you fucking idiot.” Those were the last words that Swindler said to him before the pair got themselves into another kissing session which slowly turned into a steamy makeout session. Their soft kisses turned into ones filled with hunger and passion for one another to the point that their tongues started to dance with each other. After some minutes passed the pair broke their kiss so they could catch some of the fresh air that they lost from their steamy sesh.

“You taste like cigarettes.” Swindler joked in between her breaths as a smirk appeared on her face. “But it’s not like I hate it.” Obviously, this comment caused the messenger to roll his eyes at her.

“You’re so fucking cheesy when you talk like that. How about we shut up that rotten mouth of yours just for a bit?” He said, taking a deep breath before leaning in for another kiss. “Right back at ya, love.” She replied before connecting her lips with his.

Now it wasn’t like they were the best kissers in the world or anything, their kisses did show how gentle they were with one another and how not so experienced they were at this. It’s not like the both of them were virgins though. Sure, Swindler has had one of two experiences at this stuff so it can be said that she was the most inexperienced one here but when it came to Courier, it was a different story though. He has had his few sexual encounters before, but he let all of them happen as a way for him to cope against the deep loneliness that he’s been suffering with through the past fourteen years ever since he lost his one and only person that he trusted the most, that being his adopted mother. But Swindler was a different case compared to all those women that he’s slept with before. He had fallen in love with her, heck it can be said that she truly was his first love, and of course, he didn’t want to treat this as some form of a one-night stand, he wanted this to be something special for them. He truly wanted this to blossom into the strange start of something romantic between them. Either way, it’s not like they had an ordinary dynamic, to begin with. They were truly a unique pair of criminals who fought together against the world. Due to all these thoughts running around Courier’s head, Swindler was able to notice how slow and nervous he was during their second makeout session which caused her to it break off.

“You’re not used to doing this type of stuff, aren’t you?” She asked, being fully aware of how her partner was feeling at this exact moment. “I’m not, but it's not like you can’t talk that much about it.” He said back, instantly clicking his tongue at her before an accepting smile appeared on his partner’s face.”Yeah, I know, so how about we just let that be and just let it all going with the flow?” She suggested in a soft yet honest tone while seductively wrapping one of her legs around his waist before feeling Courier’s left hand grab her backside as a sign for her to jump up into his arms so he can hold her while she wraps both of her legs around him. “That sounds fine by me.” He stated while his hands rested on her slim yet squishy thighs to give them a nice yet gentle grope, making a soft moan leave her plumply lips due to the different type of temperatures that she felt on her legs, one of them feeling hot because of his regular hand and the other one feeling cold cause of his prosthetic one.

“I liked that sound of yours...” Courier whispered bluntly into Swindler’s ear. “I wouldn’t mind if more of them came out of that mouth of yours, but how about we first move this somewhere else?”

The girl nodded at his words as he carried them into his own bedroom and put her down on his bed before getting right on top of her. The pair started to remove some of their simple articles of clothing like Swindler’s royal blue vest, white belt, and long sleeve black shirt while Courier removed his iconic black leather jacket and the gray strap that he had on his thigh, leaving the female akudama in her white camisole and black shorts and her male counterpart on his grey hoodie and black pants. 

They began to kiss each other again while their hands started to explore each other’s bodies. Courier let his metallic prosthetic hand go inside Swindler’s remaining shirt which made her body shiver from head to toe due to how cold it was, earning a cute whimper from her that caused a small yet subtle smirk to appear on his lips as he continued to make out with her. But his hand moved back to the ends of her shirt and his lips left hers so he can lean up to look at her and see how she lewdly rested under him, being turned on over the simple kissing sessions that they’ve been having for the past few minutes. He could even see it in her eyes, how lust-filled they were at this exact moment. Courier gave her one good look in the eye as a way to ask if he could remove her shirt and of course, she nodded back at him being able to give him the consent to do it and so he did. 

After removing her last remaining shirt and throwing it to the ground, the smuggler was able to see that the girl was in fact wearing a bra and not just any bra, it was the usual peach-colored frilly one that she wore. A pink to red color appeared on Swindler's face, mostly on her cheeks, as she felt shy about the way Courier started at her chest. It’s not like she had a big rack nor a small one either but at the end of the day, the ordinary girl had to admit it, she was insecure about her chest size. Seeing how bothered the girl was by this, Courier clicked his own tongue and let his hands travel towards her clothed breasts to give them a soft and experimental squeeze, making a loud yet lewd sound escape from his partner's lips.

“I don’t care what others say or what you think about them but I think that these are cute…” He mumbled softly before attacking her neck with his lips, leaving some wet kisses and some occasional hickies on it which let the girl’s lewd noises appear more commonly in the room. Eventually, his lips made their way to the top of her chest making the both of them know that it was time to remove her bra. Courier’s non-prosthetic hand made its way to the back of her bra, staying still on the hook that he was going to remove since he wanted to make sure that Swindler was fine with this.

“Are you fine with me removing this?” His eyes laid on hers again while he asked for her consent. “Y-Yes I am… Just r-remove the bra already, Courier!” She spat out in a flustered tone as the akudama got the sign and began to unhook her bra.

“You know, if you say it like that, I might not want to let anyone see this side of yours…” He said, helping her take out the straps of her bra before gently throwing it to the floor right next to her shirt. “So don’t plan on being like this with any other scumbag, you got that shithead?”

Those words made the girl become a flustered mess but deep down, she never planned on doing this with anyone else but him which of course, made her feel so happy right now thanks to those words that the purple-haired smuggler just said to her.

“S-Stop saying such embarrassing things to me, C-Courier!” She stuttered at him before trembling over the cold touch of his prosthetic hand that was making its way towards her right bare breast to grope it, making some of her lewd noises appear in the room again.

Some moments passed and Swindler was becoming a bliss-filled mess because of the way Courier’s hands and lips toyed around with her breasts which caused the girl’s undergarments to get a bit wet down there but luckily that area wasn’t left out alone. The male knew his ways to please a woman so he started to rub his knee against her clothed core which was making her go insane under him, so insane to the point that she was starting to get a bit fed up with his teasing and wanted to give the same treatment to him.

But suddenly, Courier stopped what he was doing to remove Swindler’s shorts and matching peach colored panties and before he was able to tease her lower parts, the female akudama grabbed his wrist to prevent him from pleasing that area of her own body.

“Not on my watch!” She said in a teasing tone which made the poor smuggler get confused by her words. “Huh?” He stayed there in confusion before Swindler flipped him over and landed on top of him.

“H-Hey! What are you doing shithe-” He tried to yelp out before the girl’s index finger laid on his lips to shush him down. “C’mon, you’ve been having too much fun in here and it’s about time that your girl gets some fun, don’t you think?” A playful smirk appeared on her lips as her hands played with his grey hoodie, telling him to take it off and he did what she commanded him to do.

“After all, a woman who climbs her way to the top always wins.” Normally, Courier would roll his eyes and glare at her for saying Doctor’s annoying quote but nothing couldn't leave his own lips except for an erotic groan which was submerged the way Swindler’s fingers started slowly trailed their way down his torso. This made a smug chuckle leave the girl’s lips as she, later on, noticed the growing tent that was emerging from the messenger’s pants.

“And from the looks of it, you might be into that type of stuff.” The short-haired girl joked, referring to his erection. “Now how about we remove these pants for you… Don’t you think that they might bit a bother for you?”

The male gulped at her words before slowly nodding at her while he felt her hands start to unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants before lowering them down until his ankles and coming back to his lap.

“Fucking shithead, you forgot to completely take them off and throw to the- ah shit!” He cursed at her while he kicked his pants to the floor before groaning loudly at the way that she began to grind her hips against his, making the both of them start to have a decent pleasured filled dry humping session which was kind of enjoying for them since Swindler loved to see the surprisingly unexpected lewd reactions that Courier made when he was under her and the purple-haired man himself loved seeing the girl be on top of him, especially when it was quite a stunning view to watch. Though it wasn’t long until Courier ruined their fun to suggest something else that they could be doing now.

“This is nice but… if you really want to ride me then how about you take off my boxers and start getting into business.” He suggested in a whiny yet still stoic tone.

“Geez, you’re so impatient.” The girl whined back with a pout on her face while stopping the movements that she was doing on him. “But it’s not like if I was being patient either way…”

So she fulfilled his wish and took off his underwear to throw it away towards the small pile of clothes that the pair of criminals had on the floor from their foreplay they've been doing till now, letting his erect member be free from all the articles of clothing that the stoic akudama had on.

“Well, then I guess that it’s time to get down to business…” Swindler mumbled seductively as she lined up the tip of his shaft towards her wet entrance and slowly began to sink down on it, which made the smuggler’s room get filled again by the erotic noises that left from both Swindler and Courier's lips. Once it was completely inside her, the pair took a tiny break while the girl got used to her partner’s size. As that happened, the smuggler rested his hands on her thighs caressing its soft skin to distract himself from how tight she was around him. But it wasn’t long until the man started to feel a bit impatient about it.

“Hey shithead, are you ready to fuck me or what? You’re kinda tight around me and I really can’t stand it much longer…” He muttered out impatiently, waiting for her response. “Ah, sorry!” She mumbled in a sheepish yet awkward tone, feeling embarrassed for making him wait for too long. 

Swindler sometimes forgets about the fact that Courier is a man who has his own needs and right now she has to help him out with that. So she rested her hands on his torso and carefully started to bounce on his cock, causing both of them to feel pleasure because of her current action. Seeing that both of them were liking this, she continued to do that exact movement and even began to quicken up the pace for a bit which made her feel Courier’s member hit some of the deep parts of her needy core. But of course due to her poor stamina, after some minutes of riding him, Swindler’s legs were starting to get weak and her bounces started to get slopier as she did them and being the observative person that he is, Courier was able to notice that and decided to grab the girl’s wrist and flip her over, changing their current cowgirl position into a missionary one.

“You did great but how about you let me finish this job for you, okay?” He suggested as the girl giggled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and mouthed the words ‘ please do’, which gave him the determination to start thrusting his hips onto hers. Since Courier’s stamina was stronger than Swindler’s, his thrusts were something else. He just knew how to hit the right areas, especially when they were the girl’s most sensitive spot that made her toes curl like crazy. And since she was too distracted by his movements, Courier wrapped his significant other's legs around his waist and continued to thrust his size into the even deeper angles of her entrance. The more this continues, the more Swindler could feel her body get filled by the waves of pleasure that her potential lover was giving to her and she was living for it.

As this continued, the girl began to shout some praises into her man’s ear which motivated him even more into going faster on her, and once her insides began to twitch she just knew that she was about to reach her own climax. Though she wasn’t the only one that was in that status, she can also feel Courier’s member occasionally twitch inside her so she could guess that he was close as well.

But of course, this didn’t stop the smuggler from pumping himself in and out of her, he actually was going at an even faster speed compared to the one that he was going with before and the pair of akudamas knew that the end of this lovemaking session was near and it was coming fast.

“Fuck, Courier, if this continues… I’ll-.” The girl tried to speak out to only get interrupted by her erotic sounds that were appearing in the room like crazy thanks to how her partner was making love to her now. “I know and the same goes here for me too. Let’s cum together, shithead… Shit, I’m gonna cum...” He grunted that out as he continued to thrust his hips even faster towards hers before a loud groan came out of him as he filled her up with his seed while at that exact moment Swindler shrieked loudly against his ear as she squirted all over his shaft, making them reach their own climaxes together and feel the warm mix of each other’s body fluids.

After they finished their session, Courier didn’t even bother to remove his member from her. He was so tired that he just unwrapped Swindler’s legs from his waist and collapsed his body on top of hers, making his head rest on her chest which gave Swindler the chance to caress his purple locks with her own hands. 

Normally, Courier would never let her do this type of stuff on him especially when he’s a guy who isn’t into physical affection but for some reason he didn’t mind this at all. If it was the fact that he was tired at the moment or the fact that he loves and adores her… he couldn’t recognize why he was enjoying this type of stuff right now. But again, his train of thought got interrupted by Swindler’s words.

“Well that was amazing and I can see that you enjoyed it since you’re all worn out.” The short-haired girl chuckled as she continued to massage his scalp, just to receive a soft-toned ‘Tsk’ from him in which she knew that in his love language, it meant to be a good response.

“Since you did an amazing ‘job’ today, how about we both take a nice nap now? We do deserve one after all...” She said playfully as he couldn’t agree more with her offer and continued to stay in the position that he was currently at, considering just to sleep like this and done. Of course, this didn’t bother Swindler at all. If anything, she actually enjoyed seeing him show his soft, vulnerable and mushy side to her especially when she knows that he barely shows it to others and that made a big smile appear on her face.

“I love you, dummy.” She said those two last words before drifting her way off to sleep.

“I love you too, shithead.” Courier mumbled back to her, not knowing if he was able to hear that out but it didn’t matter to him. He just felt glad that took those words off his chest and had the guts to say it to her, whether she was unconscious or not.


End file.
